The object of this project is to elucidate the regulatory mechanisms of transcription of human cellular genes at the molecular level. Adenovirus is used as the model system for in vitro transcription system for studying regulation of transcription by RNA polymerases II and III plus necessary factors. We will focus on isolation of necessary regulatory factors required for selective and accurate transcription by both enzymes and study their interactions with the proper sequence on DNA template.